Family Dinner With The Weasleys
by Selah1
Summary: Ginny Weasley rushed down the corridors eager to get outside for some fresh air. [Blaise x Ginny]
1. The Invitation

A Family Dinner with the Weasleys  
  
Part One: The Invite  
  
By: Selah  
  
A/N: Okay this story is actually a challenge from S.S. Flames of Mystery at Fiction Alley. Classic entertainment at it's best. Anyway, this story had to be at least 1,500 words. Which means, the story has barely begun. Anyone else interest in doing this challenge should go to:  
  
er.html  
  
Listed are the requirements and the due day. So here we go.  
  
Ginny Weasley rushed down the corridors eager to get outside for some fresh air. Well, fresh air and Blaise Zabini really. Ginny smiled slightly just thinking of Blaise. Blaise and her had been dating for six months now and she had Malfoy to thank for it. Not that she was going to thank him at all, that really wasn't the point. Blaise was the point.  
  
Ginny paused at the double doors and walks several inches to the right, where the windows were. She paused and titled her head and studied her reflection. She ran her hands through her hair, making sure her hair frame her face. She stared at the reflection, smiled once and ran out the door.  
  
About a couple feet later, she decided running was too obvious so she walk to the garden shed. After all, Blaise thought it wasn't a good idea to make their relationship know to the public. Ginny couldn't see why it was a bad idea. However, Blaise was quite stubborn on the matter, really.  
  
She paused and looks around, making sure no one was looking at her and walk slowly to the old garden shed. When Ginny first saw it, she was doubtful but now she was glad to have it. Originally, when she first saw it she thought Blaise was crazy. Thinking this could be there, meeting place. Thank goodness, Blaise was stubborn over the matter. Sometimes his stubbornness came in handy.  
  
Other times, no. Especially about Harry. Harry wasn't a topic that Blaise seem to like at all. Talking about Harry was a death wish actually. Ginny never understood really and she was Blaise's girlfriend. Ginny's only guess was that he was jealous for some odd reason of Harry. Didn't make much sense to Ginny but it was best to leave it alone. Blaise had a nasty temper, she hate to see Harry on the receiving end of it. More than half the time she was.  
  
The one problem with Blaise, well there was several. Blaise may be very good looking but he did have some personality flaws. For one who was stubborn, two he was insanely jealous and a bit obsessive, not to mention when he didn't get his way he sulk. Oh did he sulk. Ginny paused from her musing; he most likely would have pointed out her flaws. Ginny sighed, "oh well."  
  
Ginny felt herself being pulled into a pair of strong arms and before she could object being kissed. When Ginny was able to pull away, she laughed lightly. "I take it you miss me?" She asked her captor in a teasing matter.  
  
There was a growl and more light laughter from Ginny. "What makes you think that Red," her captor replied kissing her neck. Ginny struggled lightly, before laughing once more.  
  
"Oh Blaise, stop it!" She exclaimed at her captor, who was really her boyfriend Blaise Zabini. Blaise smirked and let his grip on her loosen. Ginny smiled brightly at him.  
  
"I actually wanting to talk to you about something," Ginny started looking up at Blaise slightly nervous. Blaise looked at Ginny slightly curious, he turned his vivid sapphire eyes on her.  
  
"Oh what about Love," questioned Blaise. Ginny slightly blushed at his nickname for her. She lower her head, pretty sure her face was the color of her hair.  
  
"Comewithmetomyparentshousefordinner," she said in a rush.  
  
Blaise blinked and stared at her. "What?"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath in spoke in a clear voice, "come with me to my parents house for dinner."  
  
Ginny heard a plunk and she opened her eyes, only to realize her boyfriend was gone. Her brown eyes widen when she looks at the ground, finally seeing her boyfriend. She shook her head in disbelief; she ran a hand through her red hair.  
  
Blaise Zabini had fainted! 


	2. The Dinner

A Family Dinner with the Weasley  
  
Part Two: The Dinner  
  
By: Selah  
  
A/N: Okay this is the second and last part of the challenge. Thanks to all you reviewers. You can always catch me at S.S. Flames of Mystery at FA. Okay warnings. ^_^ There are some other pairings beside B/G. so here's our little list.  
  
B/G - Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley H/? - Harry/? B/F - Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour C/H - Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger F/S - Fred Weasley/Susan Bones G/C - George Weasley/Cho Chang R/L - Ron Weasley/Luna Lovegood A/M - Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
  
Okay that's it! Yes, you will learn whom Harry with it at the end. If you don't like these pairings, let's just say I don't care. Anyway's on with the fic.  
  
Ginny groaned at her situation, "why me! It's going to take forever to wake him up!" Ginny shakes her head and kneeled by Blaise's side. She began to shake his body. "Blaise, come on wake up. Oh for the love of!" She exclaimed at her boyfriend. Of course Blaise had fainted and he wasn't hearing any of this. Ginny looked around for something to wake him up with. She prefers it to be something heavy.  
  
Her eyes widen on a bucket of water, sure it wasn't a mallet but it could work. After all Blaise hating getting wet, it ruin his hair he would claim. Yes, what many girls wouldn't guess was that Blaise Zabini was vain. He also had an ego to match. Did he ever. She carried the bucket open and dumps the water on his head. It works like a charm.  
  
After Blaise had finished having his screaming fit, he turned to his girl friend and utter one word. "No." Ginny frowned at Blaise. She stuck out her lips into a pout. She made her eyes all shiny, almost as if she was going to cry. "Blaise." she begun. Blaise put a hand over his eyes and look away from Ginny. "Doesn't work if I'm not looking," he exclaimed.  
  
Ginny openly pouted and Blaise made the mistake of looking at Ginny. Ginny looked up at him in earnest. Blaise groaned openly.  
  
"Oh fine! I'll go to the dinner with you at your parents house."  
  
Ginny threw her arms around his neck and squeal with joy. Blaise groaned and muttered, "I'm going to regret this."  
  
Later on that night..  
  
Bill Weasley tapped his finger on the table, until Molly Weasley glared at him. Bill was sitted beside Charlie, who was just as clueless as he was. Fred and George were busy plotting. Ron looked around bored and he was seated beside his parents. There were two empty seats beside Molly Weasley, were for Ginny and her mysterious boyfriend. There were two empty seats between Bill and Charlie also. Also an empty seat beside Ron.  
  
Hermione walked in with her daughter in tow, who runs over to Charlie "Daddy!" She shrieked before jumping on his lap. Charlie laughed and Hermione sat between her husband and an empty chair. Charlie leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled and return the gesture.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron, "Where's Luna?" Hermione asked to Ron. Ron smiled slightly, "got stuck going to a family reunion."  
  
Hermione looked around; Ron wasn't the only one without a loved one. George was without Cho and Fred without Susan. Hermione looked at Bill.  
  
"No Fleur?" She asked him. He smiled, "she is in the washroom." Hermione nodded at Bill's response.  
  
Fleur walked into the room, her hair glistening and her eyes sparkling. She saw beside her fiancée. They smiled at each other.  
  
There was a knock on the door. All eyes turned to the door. The door over and revealed Harry. Molly walks over and offered Harry a hug, which he accepted. He walks in saying his hellos and taking his seat.  
  
Harry glanced up, "so were waiting on Gin?" He asked. Everyone nodded at Harry's question. Harry smiled slightly. When the door opened, he like everyone else sat up and looks eager.  
  
Ginny walks though the door leading Blaise through. "I'm here," she shouted. She dragged Blaise with her into the dining room.  
  
All of Ginny's brothers, watched as Ginny walked in with her mysterious boyfriend. Bill raised his eyebrow, "they look nice standing together," he thought. Fred and George looked at him the same thought running through their heads, "this is going to be fun." Arthur watched as he led her to the table. She had taken his offer arm, "at least she's going out with a gentlemen," he thought. Ron watched as he pulled out a chair for her, "he looks familiar," he thought. Harry watched as Ginny smiled and took the seat. "He looks a bit like Tom Riddle," thought Harry "maybe she has complex about him."  
  
Ginny smiled at her family and friends. She noticed that her 3 other nice and nephews were present. She saw Emily, who was the only child of Charlie and Hermione. Jade who was George's and Cho's child wasn't there. The sons of Fred and Susan, Damien and Aaron weren't present.  
  
Ginny smiled, stood up and coughs to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, I like you to meet Blaise Zabini my boyfriend of six months." She paused and added, "be nice." She then sat down in the seat by her mother. Blaise muttered to himself quietly, "great I'm stuck beside Potter."  
  
There was total silence. Then the fun began. Molly Weasley began serving the spinach-onion casserole. Blaise looked around the room, and spotted Potter talking to one of Ginny's brothers. At least he thought they were brother and sister.  
  
Ginny smiled at Blaise, "let me introduce you to everyone Blaise." She replied at his slightly nervous look. "Alright that's Bill," she started pointing to the man with long red hair and a fang earring in his left ear. He nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"The person beside him is Fleur his wife," Ginny continued as Blaise turned his eyes on a pretty woman with long silvery- blonde hair with silvery-blue eyes. Most likely a veela.  
  
"Then there's Hermione," Ginny gestured to the woman with bushy brown wavy hair, she had pretty brown eyes. She smiled gently at him, Blaise recognized her as one of his classmates.  
  
"Then we have Charlie," Ginny said and Blaise looked at the man with sort red hair and look like he had a tan. He titled his head in greeting, however his eyes were fixed upon his.  
  
"Of course, there's Emily Charlie's and Hermione's child," Ginny explained. Blaise cocked an eyebrow at the parents and turned to look at Emily. She was good height and appears to be about 4 years old. She had big puffy wavy red hair and the prettiest eyes that Blaise had ever seen. He had seen a lot over his time. They appear to be, green hazel. The little girl smiled at him and Blaise couldn't help but smiled back.  
  
"Next are my twin brothers Fred and George," Ginny said and pointed to the two tall redhead boys. Oh yes, did Blaise ever recognize them. The two of them waved in greeting. Blaise smiled an odd half smile.  
  
"Then there's my brother Ron," Ginny said as she indicated to the extremely tall redhead. He also had blue eyes, not quite as vivid as Blaise but they were nice he supposed. Blaise returned the spoken greeting with one of his. Blaise recognized him; he was always hanging out with Hermione and Potter. Speaking of Potter.  
  
Ginny smiled lightly before speaking, "Of course you know Harry Blaise," Said Ginny shooting Blaise a look that clearly said, "don't start anything". Blaise rolled his eyes as if he would try anything. He was only going to poison his drink, nothing extreme. Blaise turned to look at Ginny and gestured for her to continue.  
  
"Of course," Ginny said with a smile "my parents Arthur and Molly Weasley," She said gesturing to them. Blaise smiled at them.  
  
Silence reign once again. Ginny shifted nervously and looked at Charlie. "Charlie," she began smiling at her brother "what do you think of Blaise?"  
  
Blaise looked at Charlie, then at Ginny and back at Charlie. Charlie finished his mouthful of spinach-onion casserole. He gave Blaise a cold stare.  
  
"I don't like the cut of your Jif kid," Charlie said before eating another mouthful of the casserole. Ginny jus blink and Blaise just stare. "Kid!" He thought I'd show him.  
  
Hermione shot a glare at her husband and smiled at Ginny. "Will I think he's lovely," Hermione replied. Charlie choked on his spinach-onion casserole. Bill clapped him on his back.  
  
All eyes whirled to her in shock. She smiled at Ginny and Blaise. Bill smiled than replied, "they make a good couple." Charlie rolled his eyes. Ron narrowed his eyes at Blaise and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"So Blaise You been going out with our sister for six months, right?" Fred questioned. Blaise nodded and turned to George as he spoke. "You a pure-blood?" George asked and Blaise nodded again. The Two brothers turned and smiled at each other. Blaise look at them in slight confusion.  
  
"Blaise," Fred began "if you try anything funny with Ginny. Let's just say you won't have to worry about ever fooling around with anyone else ever." George finished. They smirk at each other as Blaise blanched.  
  
Charlie smiled and added, "Blaise you make her cry, I'll make you cry." Charlie turned to Ron and smirked. Ron turned to look at Blaise smirking slightly.  
  
"Do you know, I've always wondered what point your arm breaks when it's twisted behind your back," Ron replied in an airy tone. Blaise shifted slightly. Harry, Molly and Arthur shook their heads. Ginny glare at her brothers. Harry excused himself from the table.  
  
Molly smiled and replied "since Ginny has given us such a lovely surprise," she smiled at her daughter. "I too have a surprise for all of you." Everyone turned to her she smiled and then replied "I'm having another baby." Everyone shouted there congrats to her. Ginny smiled in delight and replied to Blaise, "I hope to have a baby one day," she said wistfully. Blaise smiled and replied "perhaps you will someday." He got a lot of knuckle cracking and fists waving in direction.  
  
Blaise frowned slightly, much as he adore Ginny's family he had curfew. His parents wanted him back at a decent hour for some reason. He rolled his eyes lightly.  
  
Blaise looked over at Ginny's watch. He stood up and exclaimed, "Well, look at the time I better get going." Molly looked up at him in surprise but smiled lightly. Molly gave him a hug and Arthur shook his hand. He smiled and wave to some of Ginny's Brothers and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
  
He walked out the door, knowing his Slytherins friends would mock him. Especilly Draco. He didn't even have a significant other, so we should be mocking him. Blaise looked to his left to see Harry and Draco making out. Scratch that parts that Draco didn't have a significant other. Blaise sighed and started to walk home. 


End file.
